Pneumatic tires are required to have repugnant good properties, i.e., steering stability on dry asphalt roads and drainage property on wet roads. In order to simultaneously enhance these properties, a proposal is made in the following Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-155416